I Didn't Mean To Hurt You
by ProcrastinatorImagines
Summary: *decided to put the imagines on my tumblr on here too* Y/N: your name, reader insert. Reader and Theo got into a heated fight, Theo tries to make it up to the reader. One-shot


You knew who would be at your door even before you answered it, the deep pit in your stomach deepening even more as you looked upon his face. "Theo." You breathed as you felt his eyes on you.

"(Y/N), I-" He began, his tousled dark blonde hair damp from the mid-evening rain and his green eyes sparkling.

"I want you to leave." You said, as he tried to take a step inside, the rain buffeting his back and dampening his hooded jean jacket and dripping down the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to speak but you shook your head, clenching your black and purple still bruised jaw as you did, which hurt.

"I'm sorry." Theo's voice was barely a whisper. "I never meant to hurt you." He took a step towards you and put out his hand, you recoiled away, your memory of last nights full moon still fresh in your mind. "Everything happened so fast, it go out of hand, I didn't mean to-." You rolled your (Y/E/C) eyes at him.

"Stop making excuses Theo." You sighed, moving yourself from the door to let him in at last. He go out of the rain quickly and ran a hand through his slick wet hair, making it stand on end. A part of you felt the urge to flatten it out, but now wasn't the time. "I know you didn't mean to, I know full well what last night was, I know what the full moon does to werewolves, what it did to you. I don't blame you."

Theo seemed to visibly relax as the words came out of your mouth. "But I still want you to leave." You gestured to the still slightly open door. His forehead crinkled in confusion.

"I thought maybe we could talk." He said, a hint of desperation you'd never heard before slipping into his voice.

"Why?" You asked with a dry laugh, "so we can make up and you can go back to using me whenever you feel like it?" Now it was his turn to clench his jaw, his perfect jaw... You shook your head to get those thoughts out of it.

"You think I was just using you?" He asked, a bewildered expression on his equally perfect face.

"I know you were, I knew you were, back when we started doing whatever it was that we were doing. You don't care about me, don't feel anything for me, not that way. I'm just sorry it took this long for me to call it off." You said, watching as he processed what you just said and nervously toying with the thread coming off of your checked blouse.

"And I'm sorry you really think that." He said at last, the thought almost made you laugh, and he could see it on your face. He frowned. "I'm serious, it was never just sex for me, never." He took a step closer, and with each step you took on back until your back was pushed up against the wall of your hallway and Theo was so close you could feel his warm breath on your neck.

You swallowed hard and tried not to bite your lip. "I don't believe you." His hand crept from your elbow slowly and gently down to your hand, leaving you tingling with goosebumps. He took your small hand in his large one and put it on his chest where his heart was.

"Feel my heart beat, tell me if I'm lying." He said quietly, you didn't say a word. "(Y/N)." He said softly, moving his lips so they were almost pressed against your neck. You held your breath and didn't dare move. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I would never hurt you." He mumbled into your skin, making you set out a moan you instantly regretted. You felt him smirk. "I love you." He said and you felt his heart every second of the way, he wasn't lying. But you weren't sure if you were ready to say it back, not yet.

Theo moved his head and looked up, directly into your eyes. With one hand he moved your (Y/H/C) hair out of your face and the other pressed you against the wall on your hip. His fingers travelled down the side of your face to where you were bruised and stopped.

"You don't need to say it back." He kissed lightly on your sensitive skin and you felt your heart racing. You were sure he didn't need werewolf hearing to hear it.

His lips moved closer and closer to yours till you couldn't take it anymore and he kissed you, long and slow. Before long you were kissing his back with more urgency and you allowed yourself to wonder where the night would take you.


End file.
